villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evolt
|crimes = Mass destruction Kidnapping Unethical experimentation Torture Identity theft Murder Child murder False incrimination Theft Invasion Terrorism Property damage Attempted cataclysm |type of villain = Cataclysmic Mastermind}} Evolt is a mysterious extraterrestrial entity who devoured countless planets across the cosmos and the primary antagonist of Kamen Rider Build. He initially appears as Blood Stalk, one of the leaders of the Faust organization and a subordinate of Night Rogue, but is eventually revealed to be manipulating all sides of the Japanese Civil War towards his own goal of constructing the Pandora Tower and using it to wipe out all life on Earth. In truth, he is a member of an enigmatic extraterrestrial clan known as the Blood Tribe who uses the Evol Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Evol and the one who annihilated the ancient civilization on Mars long ago using the power of the Pandora Box. After lying dormant on Mars for millions of years following his battle with the Martian Queen Vernage, Evolt split off some of his genes and sent them to Earth on an unmanned probe, where he corrupted the womb of Yuri Banjo to sire her unborn son Ryuga into his future host. Evolt later took over the body of astronaut Soichi Isurugi when he discovered the Pandora Box on Mars during Project Prominence and used him to trigger the Skywall Disaster that separated Japan into Touto, Hokuto and Seito. As Soichi Isurugi, Evolt co-founded the Faust organization with Touto government aide Gentoku Himuro and infamous physicist Takumi Katsuragi secretly in order to regain his former power, in the process gaining a Transteam Gun which allows him to transform into Blood Stalk. Evolt eventually re-obtains and fixes his Evol-Driver, granting him the power to transform into Kamen Rider Evol once again. From there, Evolt completes the Evol Trigger and uses it to assume his Black Hole form, the form with which he used to annihilate Mars. Evolt then begins working to complete the Black Pandora Panel with the 10 Lost Fullbottles so he can absorb it to achieve his complete form, allowing him to move planet-to-planet via warp travel to consume them without having to expend a large amount of energy in order to travel across space. With this power, Evolt intends to destroy everything in the galaxy and leave only himself to create a "new world". In addition to serving as the main antagonist of Build, Evolt also serves as a background character in its summer move Kamen Rider Build: Be The One, where he is revealed to have received help from three other members of the Blood Tribe in instigating the Japanese Civil War. Following his apparent demise at the end of the series, Evolt returns in the Direct-To-DVD movie Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Cross-Z as a reluctant ally, temporarily teaming up with Team Build to stop his psychotic older brother Killbus, who sought to destroy the entire universe. He also serves as the unseen overarching antagonist of Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease, having been behind the experiments done by Faust on the film's main antagonist Keiji Uraga, to extract the Zebra Lost Bottle in the Old World. He was voiced by Tetsuo Kanao, who has dubbed several other villains in Japanese, including Inspector Javert in the 1998 adaptation of Les Misérables, Vilos Cohaagen in the 2012 Total Recall remake, Tywin Lannister in Game of Thrones, Amigard in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger and Namakelder in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. As Soichi Isurugi, he was portrayed by Yasuyuki Maekawa. As Masakuni Mido, he was portrayed by Norimasa Fuke. Personality Evolt displays a disturbingly flippant demeanor, casually carrying out his duties as a Faust strategist and enforcer even when they involve committing atrocities. He generally acts friendlier when compared to his cohort Night Rogue, though he is just as sadistic, sinister and ruthless as his ally, if not more so, turning a child into the Ice Smash just to show off his Steam Blade's ability to create Smash. He is also incredibly manipulative, and willing to play both his allies and enemies alike to achieve his goals. He posed as Sento's friend and mentor to manipulate him without remorse and has no compunction with backstabbing and eliminating allies once they have stopped being useful to him. Evolt's cruel and sociopathic traits becomes much more highlighted as the series progresses, especially after he is revealed to be Evolt, the entity that annihilated life on Mars. He becomes much more wrathful as Vernage and Sento continue to impede his plans, choosing to keep Sento around rather than erase his personality after he possesses him just so he can make him watch as he harms his friends. Evolt also often allows his bloodlust and sadism to get the better of him, choosing to put off destroying Earth in order to have a "final battle" with the Riders and to screw with them some more. Evolt shows an apparent disdain for technology and innovation, claiming to Sento that science causes society becoming complacent and ultimately leads to war, though this may just be him trying to screw with Sento, as Evolt is shown advancing technology for his own purposes many times throughout the series. Evolt also seems to have an interest in humanity, and is greatly amused by their capacity and willingness to commit atrocities on one another. Though at the same time, Evolt regards humanity as being inferior to him and is greatly annoyed whenever a human manages to reach a comparable power level to him. While looking down on humans, Evolt seems to regard his own kind the Blood Tribe and in particular himself as being supreme to all other forms of life. Evolt's ultimate goal is a perfect reflection of his mindset: he seeks to destroy everything else in existence and leave only himself as the sole inhabitant of the universe. Despite Evolt's destructive goals, he can be reasoned with on some level and is willing to put aside his hatred and team up with his enemies should a greater threat present itself, such as his hedonistic older brother Killbus. Powers and Abilities In General *Pandora's Box - Evolt is capable of controlling the Pandora's Box to do whatever he wishes, using it to cause the Skywalls to emerge across Japan and later to construct the Pandora Tower to aid him in his goals of annihilating all life on Earth. *Manipulation - Evolt is incredibly cunning, able to play multiple factions against each other and manipulate the Kamen Riders into fighting in order to advance his own goals. *Possession - Evolt can use his genetics to possess any beings he comes across, giving him complete control of their body and access to their thoughts and memories. This can be accomplished by Evolt's entire essence entering someone or by him splitting off some his genetics to go and possess others while rest stay together. *Appearance Imitation - Once fully formed, Evolt is capable of mimicking the appearance of any beings he sees. *Matter Reshaping - Evolt is capable of altering the properties of any matter he comes into to some extent, such as when he converted a smartphone into a backscratcher. **Face Alteration - One notable skill this grants Evolt is the power to alter someone's face to look like another's, causing the individual altered by Evolt's power to take up the appearance of another. Evolt initially used this power to alter Takumi Katsuragi's appearance to look like Taro Satou's, and later demonstrated it on Eita Kawai by altering his face to look like Shingo Kuwata's. Juzaburo Namba later had him use this ability on him so he could pose as Masakuni Mido and take direct control of Seito. *Memory Wiping - Evolt can wipe the memories of anyone he comes into contact with, blocking them out for long periods of time. Evolt used this power to wipe Takumi Katsuragi's memories so he could mold him into a new identity to manipulate. Blood Stalk *Steam Rifle - Formed from combining the Transteam Gun with the Steam Blade, it offers Blood Stalk increased range and variety of attacks. **Transteam Gun - By inserting the Cobra Fullbottle into the Transteam Gun, Evolt can transform into Blood Stalk. The Transteam Gun is also Evolt's primary weapon and used by him for ranged attacks. **Steam Blade - A bladelike attachment to the Transteam Gun, the Steam Blade can be used independently of the Transteam Gun as a combat tool or to dose people with the Smash essence to turn them into Smash. *Venom Tendrils - Blood Stalk can summon venomous tendrils from the gauntlets attached to either of his arms, which can inject their victims with a variety of poisons, capable of knocking them out, critically incapacitating them or even killing them within several seconds of being injected. *Energy Cobra Projection - Blood Stalk can summon a large energy cobra capable of capturing targets by devouring them. *Durability - Blood Stalk possesses incredible durability, allowing him to withstand against attacks from Riders for a fair period of time. *Steam Break - Blood Stalk's first finisher using the Transteam Gun, performed by inserting a Fullbottle into it and firing it to create an explosion. *Steam Shot - Blood Stalk's second finisher using the Steam Rifle, performed by inserting a Fullbottle into it and firing it to create a steam explosion. Kamen Rider Evol *Evol Driver - Transformation device which Evolt uses to transform into Kamen Rider Evol by inserting the Rider Evolbottle and another Evolbottle into. *Evoltic Finish - Kamen Rider Evol's finishing attack **Rider Kick - Evol generates a large celestial star map between him and his opponent before delivering an explosive kick to his opponent. **Rider Punch - Evol delivers a swift and explosive bunch to his opponent. **Evol Dragon Evoltic Finish - Evol generates blue flames in his hands before delivering a swift punch that projects the image of a Chinese Dragon to his opponent. Phase 1: Evol Cobra *Cobra Evolbottle - Inserted into Evol Driver by Evolt to transform into Kamen Rider Evol Cobra, his base form. *Xeno Head Armor - Head Armor of Kamen Rider Evol, possessing intense durability. *Master Planisphere - Device that lies in the middle of Kamen Rider Evol's visor, which allows Evolt to decide which star system to target for destruction and formulate the best plan of attack against it. Phase 2: Evol Dragon *Dragon Evolbottle - Inserted by Evolt into the Evol Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Evol Dragon, which he achieves after possessing Ryuga Banjou. *Beat Closer - Evol Dragon's primary weapon. Phase 3: Evol Rabbit *Rabbit Evolbottle - Inserted by Evolt into the Evol Driver to transform into Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit. *Drill Crusher - Evol Rabbit's primary weapon. Phase 4: Evol Black Hole *Evol Trigger - Device used by Evolt to assume Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole, his main form and the form he used to annihilate life on Mars. *Black Hole Manipulation - Evol Black Hole possesses the power to create black holes of variable size and mass, allowing Evolt to instantly trap and kill his opponents. Evolt can also use these black holes to completely destroy everything within a certain area or annihilate entire planets. *Black Hole Finish - Evol Black Hole's personal finisher, it involves Evol impacting his opponent with a Black Hole either through a punch, a kick, or by summoning it above them. Phantom State Default *Black Hole Panel - Once completed with all 10 Lost Bottles, Evolt can absorb the Black Pandora Panel into himself to assume his Phantom State. *Warp Travel - In this form, Evolt is capable of travelling almost anywhere through teleportation, allowing him to travel in between planets without having to expend a large amount of energy. *Black Hole Break - Evolt's finisher, in which he summons a large black hole with ease to consume an entire planet and absorb its energy, allowing him to assume his Ultimate State. Ultimate State *Evolti Graspers - Arm Gauntlets capable of firing powerful electric blasts, capable of leveling an entire building within seconds. *Evolti Voiders - Shoulder-mounted cannons capable of shooting powerful energy beams strong enough to instantly knock a Kamen Rider out of transformation. Possessions Soichi Isurugi Evolt possessed Isurugi upon the astronaut coming into contact with the Pandora's Box. Lacking the full strength required to travel between worlds, Evolt returned to Earth as Isurugi and attempted to use the Pandora's Box to annihilate the planet so he could absorb its energy, only to inadvertently cause the creation of the Skywalls over Japan. It was as Isurugi that Evolt founded Faust with Gentoku Himuro and Takumi Katsuragi, and convinced Soichi's daughter Misora to join as well due to her power to purify Fullbottles. Later, as Soichi, Evolt pretended to befriend Sento to use him to get Soichi's daughter Misora to begin purifying Fullbottles again after she discovered Faust's true purposes and could not bring herself to continue aiding them. It was Soichi's body that Evolt used to become Blood Stalk and later Kamen Rider Evol once more after reobtaining the Evol Driver. Evolt would eventually discard Soichi's body in order to possess Ryuga Banjou and achieve Phase 2 of his plans, leaving Soichi comatose from the trauma he endured from being possessed by Evolt. Ryuga Banjou Ryuga Banjou began as a baby whom Evolt corrupted after splitting off some of his genes and sending them to Earth on a probe from Namba Industries, where they penetrated the womb of Yuri Banjou and corrupted her unborn child Ryuga as a fetus, resulting in a miraculous two month pregnancy. Over the years, Evolt would manipulate Ryuga to get his Hazard Level to increase by causing the deaths of his parents and later by arranging for Faust to kidnap his girlfriend and mutate her into a Smash, all so he could possess him later on to gain back more of his power. After possessing Ryuga, Evolt gains the Dragon Evolbottle and the power to transform into Phase 2 of his transformations, Kamen Rider Evol Dragon. Evolt would later be expelled from Ryuga's body after Sento overclocked both of their Hazard Levels to drive Evolt out, but this only allowed Evolt to possess Sento instead. Sento Kiryu Evolt would possess Sento after Sento forcibly overclocked both his and Evolt's Hazard Level to overload Evolt and drive him out of Ryuga's body. However, Evolt simply transferred over to Sento's body instead, allowing him to achieve Phase 3 of his plans and become Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit. Growing increasingly irritated by Sento's continued defiance of his plans, Evolt deliberately kept Sento's consciousness around so he could force him to watch as he murdered his friends. Eventually, Evolt would abandon Sento as a host body after he absorbed the combined energy from the finishers of Cross-Z Magma, Grease and Rogue into the Evol Trigger, allowing him to regain his full power and thus manifest on his own, no longer needing a host body as Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole. Nariaki Utsumi Suspecting treachery from his partner Shinobu Katsuragi, when the two staged Evolt's defeat at the hands of the Kamen Riders in order to purify the remaining Lost Bottles, Evolt split off a fragment to possess Utsumi before Shinobu could trap the Evol Driver containing the rest of his genetics in a sealed container. As Utsumi, Evolt transformed into Kamen Rider Mad Rogue and used his body to recover the rest of his genetics and Evol Driver from the container, before abandoning Utsumi as a host to reassume his full form. Kazumi Sawatari Evolt briefly possessed Kazumi Sawatari in order to have him infiltrate nascita and steal the last of the Lost Bottles needed to complete the Black Pandora Panel and assume his Phantom transformation for him. Evolt quickly retook the last of his genetics from Kazumi after the Lost Bottle was in his possession, needing all of his genetics to be together in order to become Evol Black Hole to merge with the Black Pandora Panel and assume his Phantom State. Imitations Full Body Soichi Isurugi After re-obtaining his full power and thus his full body, Evolt generally uses Soichi's appearance as his base form when he's not in his Kamen Rider transformation. Evolt would occasionally assume this form to taunt Sento, taking on Soichi's appearance to mock Sento as being nothing more than a "sham hero" he created during the final battle in the rift between the two worlds. Juzaburo Namba Evolt briefly took Namba's form during his meeting with after achieving his full power once more, as he demanded that Namba hand over Seito to him. Masakuni Mido After killing off Namba, Evolt took his place in posing as Seito's Prime Minister by using his appearance mimicry to take Mido's form. Evolt posed as Mido to lead Seito in conquering the rest of Japan so he could unite Japan under him, as a Japan fully controlled by him would allow him to implement his later plans more easily. As Mido, Evolt succeeded in annexing Touto and thus unifying Japan, causing him (as Mido) to be widely revered by the citizens of Japan for bringing their country back together. Eventually though, after all the Lost Bottles had been purified, Evolt revealed himself as an alien posing as Mido on live television, causing panic nationwide as he challenged the Kamen Riders to a final battle and told them to bring the Lost Bottles they had. Fragmented Hokuto Three Crows During the final battle at the Pandora Tower between the Kamen Riders and Evolt, Evolt splintered off several of his genes and had them take the forms of the Hokuto Three Crows to torment Kazumi Sawatari. These mimicries were able to assume the Lost Smash forms of the original Hokuto Trio's Hard Smash transformations using the Castle, Stag and Owl Lost Bottles Evolt had previously purified. Eventually, all three of them were defeated by Kazumi after he became Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and their Lost Bottles were recovered, but not before they inflicted fatal wounds onto Kazumi that led to him losing his life. Kaisers Two of Evolt's DNA fragments took the form of the deceased Remocon and Engine Bro's to face Gentoku Himuro alongside Mad Rogue. They later fought both Rogue and Mad Rogue after Utsumi revealed he was planning against Evolt all along. The Engine Bro's imitation eventually merged with Remocon Bro's to assume Hell Bro's, but was destroyed by the combined powers of both the Riders. Lost Smash During the events of Kamen Rider Build: Final Stage, the genetics of Evolt that splintered off due to Build failing to completely destroy Evolt's body all manifested within the pocket dimension between the old and new worlds as Lost Smash, taking the forms of the Hammer Lost Smash, Spanner Lost Smash, CD Lost Smash, Stag Lost Smash, Owl Lost Smash, Castle Lost Smash, Zebra Lost Smash and Scissors Lost Smash. Eventually, all of these Smash were destroyed by the Kamen Riders to fully reunite Evolt so they could destroy him once and for all to finish the creation of the new world. In the final battle, after being defeated by Kamen Rider Cross-Z Build, Evolt spitefully attempted to splinter off his genetics once more so Sento would be unable to use them to create the new world, but Sento was able to use the Genius Bottle to cause them to manifest as Lost Smash, allowing the Riders to completely destroy them and use them as energy to create a new world. Hard Guardians After being fully reformed in Kamen Rider Build: Final Stage, Evolt split of some of his genetics to take the form of Hard Guardians alongside a mimicry of his previous Blood Stalk transformation to combat the Kamen Riders. These mimicries were destroyed by Kamen Riders Rogue and Mad Rogue Blood Stalk After being fully reformed in Kamen Rider Build: Final Stage, Evolt split off some of his genetics to take the form of his previous form Blood Stalk alongside two Hard Guardians to combat the Kamen Riders. This mimicry was destroyed by Kamen Rider Grease. Forms Krbu blood stark 7.png|Blood Stalk KRBu-Evolcobra Phase1.png|Kamen Rider Evol Cobra (Phase 1) KRBu-Evoldragonform Phase2.png|Kamen Rider Evol Dragon (Phase 2) KRBu-Evolrabbitform Phase3.png|Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit (Phase 3) KRBu-Evolblackholeform Phase4perfection.png|Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form (Final Phase) KRBu-Madrogue.png|Kamen Rider Mad Rogue KRBu-Evolto monster.png|Phantom State (Fever Flow Mode) KRBu-Evolto Ultimate.png|Ultimate State KR-Cross-Z_Evol.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol Allies *Blood Tribe **Kengo Ino/Kamen Rider Blood - Subordinate (formerly) **Ryoka Saiga - Subordinate (formerly) **Mitsuomi Gohara - Subordinate (formerly) *Faust **Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue - Partner (formerly) **Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider Mad Rogue - Subordinate (formerly) **Takumi Katsuragi (formerly) **Shingo Kuwata - Subordinate **Eita Kawai - Subordinate **Masahiro Nabeshima - Pawn **Shinobu Katsuragi - Partner (formerly) *Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. **Juzaburo Namba - Superior (formerly) **Fu Washio (formerly) **Rai Washio (formerly) *Hokuto **Yoshiko Tajimi - Employer (formerly) **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease (formerly) **Hokuto Three Crows (formerly) ***Akaba/Castle Hard Smash (formerly) ***Aoba/Stag Hard Smash (formerly) ***Kiba/Owl Hard Smash (formerly) Enemies *Team Build **Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build **Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease **Gentoku Himuro/Kamen Rider Rogue *Killbus/Kamen Rider Killbus Quotes Episodes }} Recap }} Trivia *Initially, the true identity of Blood Stalk was hinted to be Takumi Katsuragi before it was revealed to be Soichi Isurugi, and later Evolt. *Kamen Rider Evol is the second snake/cobra-themed Kamen Rider since Kamen Rider Ouja. Curiously, both are villainous Riders and share similar personalities. *Stalk provides the recap for episodes 22 and 37, and also participates in the recap for episode 9. *Evolt has many similarities with traditional depictions of the Devil, being a manipulator who makes deals offering power to others only to eventually betray them. Adding onto this, he has a snake-theme as Blood Stalk and Kamen Rider Evol Cobra, similar to how the Devil appears as a serpent in the story of Adam and Eve. *Whether his name is spelled as "Evolt" or "Evolto" is debatable, as a report in an episode has his name written as "Evolto", while supplementary materials for the move Be The One refer to him as "Evolt". *Having 7 forms in all (including Blood Stalk, all phases in Kamen Rider Evol, and his true form), Evolt has most of the transformations among the villains in Heisei Era of Kamen Rider. **In the entire Kamen Rider franchise including Showa continuity, the number of Blood Stalk's forms is the second best, only behind the Great Leader of Shocker, who has at least 8 confirmed incarnations and forms in total, if Grand Lord Crisis and Kamen Rider Decade are both included. However, if one includes his ultimate form as a separate form from his true form then Evolt is tied with the Great Leader for most transformations in the whole of the Kamen Rider franchise. *Evolt has a habit of saying "Ciao!" as his farewell phrase, though he is not the first villain to do this. *Since Evolt's older brother Killbus is stated to be the King of the Blood Tribe, this could mean Evolt is a prince. Evolt's official rank in the Blood Tribe is unknown though he seemed to be superior to Kamen Rider Blood and his two lackeys, suggesting Evolt may hold some sort of high position within his race. *As of the events of Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Evolt is the only known survivor (albeit a revived one) of the Blood Tribe. *Evolt is the second main Kamen Rider villain (after Takaaki Tenjo from Kamen Rider Amazons web series) to not only survive his respective series without turning good, but also achieve his main goals, obtaining his Feverflow transformation at the end of NEW WORLD: Cross-Z before leaving Earth. Though Evolt does acknowledge that there will still be time before he is able to assume his ultimate form. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Mastermind Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Pure Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Provoker Category:Supervillains Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Mutilators Category:Monster Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Liars Category:Strategic Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cataclysm Category:Aliens Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the Past Category:Paranormal Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Unseen Category:Thief Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misanthropes Category:Crackers Category:Saboteurs Category:Fragmental Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creator Category:Brutes Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Category:Extortionists Category:Opportunists Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Usurper Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Elementals Category:Warlords Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Orator Category:One-Man Army Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Forms Category:Assassins Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Smugglers Category:Burglars Category:Betrayed Category:Spy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Propagandists Category:Symbolic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Oppressors Category:Archenemy Category:Satanism Category:God Wannabe Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbingers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Self-Aware Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutated Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Anarchist Category:Rapists Category:Movie Villains Category:Multi-Beings Category:Arena Masters Category:Energy Beings Category:Forgers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Collector of Souls Category:Rogues Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Blackmailers Category:Barbarian Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Vandals Category:Summoners Category:Hypocrites Category:Dark Knights Category:Man-Eaters Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Supremacists Category:Revived Category:Siblings Category:Monarchs Category:Defilers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Immortals Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cheater Category:Master of Hero Category:Friend of a Hero